Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2a - 12}{8a - 1} + \dfrac{5a + 11}{8a - 1}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{2a - 12 + 5a + 11}{8a - 1}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{7a - 1}{8a - 1}$